


Sticky Notes

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Heero wakes up after self-detonating to discover that Trowa shares his suffering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of the scene where Heero wakes up with Trowa after self-detonating. Inspired by the notes on Hank’s bathroom mirror in Detroit Become Human. Also inspired by a cute self-care tiktok I saw on tumblr. This was originally going to be a short comic strip, but I decided to write it out instead. The problem with that is that I ended up feeling like it had to be longer than I originally intended. It turned out more bittersweet than I anticipated.

Heero had recently awoken from his coma after trying to commit suicide by detonating his gundam. He felt half alive. His neck and arms were covered in bandages. He didn’t know whether or not he should feel thankful that he was still breathing. 

He went into the bathroom of Trowa’s trailer to brush his teeth, when, on the mirror, he saw numerous sticky notes. They read:

“Don’t give up.”

“You are beautiful.”

“You are loved.”

“Smile :)”

This made Heero raise an eyebrow slightly. He really wasn’t expecting it. It felt weird having these little notes around, as if some invisible person was trying to cheer him up. It was weird, but… somehow, it felt good.

He spit into the sink, looked up at his worn face in the mirror, and gave himself a rare, small smile. He deserved it. He’s been through so much, put himself through hell… fought so hard… What's the harm in allowing mysterious little notes to make him feel a tiny bit better?

As he continued into the little kitchen area and went into the fridge for some orange juice, he saw more notes in there:

“Believe in yourself.”

“The future will be brighter.”

“You’re almost there.”

He closes the fridge, turns around, and sees a piece of paper on the table. It reads:

“Self care checklist:

  * eat something tasty
  * Drink water
  * Read a book that makes you smile
  * Meditate
  * Get some sleep
  * Exercise
  * Do something fun”



Heero lets a small laugh through his nose. “Trowa’s trying too hard,” he thinks to himself. Nonetheless, he follows the instructions. He finds a book on Trowa’s shelf that looks interesting, sits down on the couch, and starts reading. He feels his muscles relaxing for the first time in a while. He’s always so tense.

About 10 minutes later, as Heero puts his book down and takes a sip of orange juice, Trowa comes into the trailer. “Oh, good, you’re awake,” Trowa says, not letting his true feelings show through his voice. He had begun to worry that Heero would never wake up.

“Yeah,” Heero says. After a second, he adds: “Those notes are a little excessive, don’t you think?”

“Oh, those,” Trowa said, sitting down on the couch, beside Heero. He smiled at him. “Those were for me.”

It took Heero a second to comprehend. Then he saw it in Trowa’s eyes.

“I’m just like you, Heero,” Trowa said, pulling up his sleeves, revealing self-inflicted wounds on his wrist. “We can’t seem to take care of ourselves, so… how about we take care of each other?”

Heero nods. For the first time in his life, he thinks perhaps he’s found someone who he can relate to and confide in.


End file.
